inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shitennou
Shitennou '( , ''lit. Purple Heavenly Kings) is an organization. They are all aliens from the planet Faram Obius, sent to make Earth lose in the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Members *Barga Zachs' *'Hilary Flail' *'Rodan Gasgus' *'Ryugel Baran' *'Gandales Baran' Plot In episode 20, a glimpse of its members were shown as Lalaya Obies' aide, Minel Eiba, told her that Shitennou will definitely make Earth Eleven lose. Barga Zachs was the first of the members to help one of the competing planets and went to Sandorius to help their team win against Earth Eleven. This was because Faram Obius wanted him to help Sandorius Eleven win against Earth so that the legend of Earth threatening Faram Obius' future would never happen. Barga explained to the Sandorius Eleven's members that he will assist them and in order to win, they needed to play roughly. Kazerma Woorg and Badai Jaran disagreed with his plan but the other members followed his orders and played roughly in the match against Earth Eleven. However, after Kazerma stated that they needed to play fair for their pride, the other members started to play fair again and Barga angrily left the field. The second member, Hilary Flail was sent to Sazanaara to help Sazanaara Eleven for their match against Earth Eleven. However, Sazanaara Eleven refused to have her assistance since they were confident that they could win with their ability of seeing "azur". Instead, she was put to sit on the bench during match. After the first-half ended with a score of 1-1, she used her hair to drain the life force of one of the members of Sazanaara Eleven and they decided to let her join the match in the second-half of the game. During the second-half of the game, Hilary told Sazanaara Eleven to use their mind-seeing ability to the fullest extent. This resulted in Earth Eleven being unable to connect their passes or scoring goals. However, Minaho thought up a strategy: by playing randomly, Sazanaara Eleven's players will be unable to understand what they were thinking. Minaho's strategy successfully worked and the match soon ended with Earth Eleven winning. Hilary then left the field in frustration. The third member, Rodan Gasgus was sent to Gurdon to help Gurdon Eleven for their match against Earth Eleven. However, Arbega Gordon refused help from him because he and his team already had the ultimate power from their robotic arms, which Rodan didn't believe. Arbega challenged Rodan to a soccer battle against him to show him his power along with three other of Gurdon Eleven's members. Rodan then used his Soul, Doruuga, to get past the Gurdon Eleven members easily and swiftly scored a goal. During the match, Rodan used his hissatsu Kazanrai twice. The first attempt was successful in scoring a goal, but the second attempt failed as Tetsukado Shin unleashed his Soul Buffalo to block him. After Matatagi tied the goals using Hayabusa, Rodan told Arbega Gordon to use his method. His method was to shoot magma rock balls in order to crush Earth Eleven. Arbega then commanded all of his teammates to go up to the offense line, luring Earth's players in order to be crushed by the magma rock balls. Even though the task was accomplished, Arbega was angry at Rodan for using an inhumane trap on Earth Eleven. At this point, the coach, Caldera Dawn, switched out Rodan. However, that didn't stop Rodan from releasing another round of magma rock balls. Though it still failed to crush Earth Eleven as they had escaped. One of them were also blocked by Arbega's Soul Gouryuu. The fourth and fifth members, Ryugel and Gandales Baran, were sent to Ratoniik to help Ratoniik Eleven for their match against Earth Eleven. However, unlike the previous members, the Baran brothers got lost in Ratoniik and only arrived in the team's clubhouse one day before the match started. During the match, Ryugel and Gandales quickly scored a goal against Earth Eleven with Scream of Eden and continued to suppress them with their combo plays. However, Minaho suddenly unleashed a hissatsu called Asoko ni UFO, tricking the Baran brothers thrice. Much to everybody's shock, they made their early "retreat" after seeing Minaho laughing at them. In episode 36, the entirety of Shitennou reappeared as members of Faram Dite, Faram Obius' representative team in Grand Celesta Galaxy. During episode 37 to episode 39, the entirety of Shitennou played against Earth Eleven, and all of them at least used their hissatsu and Souls once during the match. In episode 40, Shitennou disappeared alongside the entirety of Faram Dite as Ozrock shot a ball towards them. In episode 41, Shitennou made a comeback as Faram Dite were saved by some Anti-Machine Faction members of Gurdon. They offered their help to Earth Eleven and joined Galaxy Eleven, a temporary team that replaced Earth Eleven during the second half against Ixal Fleet. Gallery Shitennou in the Galaxy game .png|Shitennou in the game. Shitenou Faram Dite Official.png|Shitennou as Faram Dite's members on the offical site. Trivia *The word "Shitennou" is taken from Four Heavenly Kings (四天王, ''Shitennou), but changes the kanji for Shi from 四 (Four) to 紫 (Purple). *All of the highlighted alien players in Chikyuu wo Mawase! are members of Shitennou. *All members of Shitennou play for Faram Dite and Galaxy Eleven. Category:Shitennou Category:Organizations Category:Faram Obius